Never leave the bathroom door unlocked
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: When you have bloody gashes on your back, make sure you lock your doors.


---

I don't own anything, and excuse my poor grammar.

---

The water bit at him, making him wince in pain. He could feel the blood still leaving him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep properly for the next few days. He stopped the faucet and leaned forward, trying to relax his body. Too bad it only worsened the gashes on his back.

"Th-This is what he does to you?"

His head snapped in the direction of the doorway faster then you could say Quittage, only to see the youngest Baltic standing there, eyes wide and brewing a batch of tears.

"Raivis-"

The boy shook his head, silently telling the other not to explain. Closing the door, he locked it and leant against it.

"I'm the worst." He mumbled, looking downward. Toris raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!"

This was probably the loudest the boy ever spoke.

"I, I can never do anything right.... and you always end up hurt....I-It's my fault..."

The Lithuanian's eyes softened. "Raivis, the situations that I get myself into don't have to do with you."

The boy didn't respond. A thick silence began to pile in the air, making the quietness uncomfortable. Suddenly, Raivis pushed himself off of the door and went over to the tub, crouching down onto his knees to get a better look. Amythest eyes reflected their own pain as they took in the bloody mess.

"It's not fair." He mumbled. Toris chuckled at the sudden change of attitude.

"It's not as bad as you think."

"It's still not fair." He said, clearly cross at the entire situation. Toris smiled. He didn't expect anything like this today, but it was nice to see someone concerned.

Speaking of which, he didn't expect it when Raivis leant in and pressed his lips against his own. Green eyes went wide, and it took him a moment before he could push the other away.

"R-Raivis?!"

What was he thinking?

"Let me make it up to you." He said, his voice level.

"Wait, what are you saying?!"

"I want to make it up to you." The Latvian said plainly. There was no lust, no malice, nothing in his voice besides sincerity and innocence (if you could call it that). Toris felt himself go red when the younger boy closed his eyes again and pressed his lips against his neck, traveling down to the crook and then landing on his collar bone.

"Raivis, I-I really don't think we should be doing, mngh, this." Toris said, his tone becoming weak.

Small hands grasped his shoulders, ignoring his suggestion to stop. Then, the fingers danced down his back, lightly tracing the skin around the gashes. Toris gave a slight shudder.

"Kisses will make the pain go away." Raivis whispered against his skin. Toris heard himself give a soft sigh as the fingers danced and lips comfort his skin. He immediately felt disgusted with himself for wishing for more when the blonde pulled away. But the sharp sounds of buttons unsnapping made his ears prick.

"Raivis?"

The boy stood up, shedding his clothes. He let everything fall and crumble around his ankles before taking his shoes and socks off.

"Wait! What are you-"

"Move over, it's difficult to do it when I'm not in the tub with you." He said, a slight tinge of crimson added to his cheeks. He dipped his feet in, and then let himself into the water, shuddering at its low temperature.

"It's so cold.... how can you stand it by yourself?" He asked, going in between Toris's legs and looping his arms around his neck, pressing his body into the other's. He swear he could feel the blood rushing to his head and attempting to spout out from his nose, the younger one looked so.... Lusty.

Soft lips made him close his eyes again, and without thinking he set his hands on the boy's dainty waist, earning a soft moan. When he felt that mouth sigh open, Toris slipped his tongue in without thought. Fingers were soon threaded in his brown locks as the kiss deepened, and all sense and sensibility was drowned out when the heat began to increase.

"Tor-mngh...ah..."

Soft breaths brushed against his bottom lip, and the room was beginning to tilt. His hands wandered farther downward, cupping the Latvian's cheeks and grinding them together. A shudder rippled through his body when he felt _it_ brush against his own-

Reality cracked down on him.

"No!"

The brunette pushed him away, panting hard as he tried to calm himself. This was wrong. It was sin, and, and that was.... wrong.

"...Did you not like it?" Raivis asked softly. The grasp on his shoulders loosened, letting him lean in closer to the Lithuanian.

"Did... did it not feel good?" He whispered, fingering the other's erection with a teasing touch. A throaty groan escaped the man, and the hand around his cock tightened.

"It feels good... for the both of us... Why should we stop?" He asked lightly, kissing his mouth again. Toris's pleas fell on deaf ears as the younger one leaned down and kissed his chest.

"I love you Toris, but I can't do anything for you. This is all I can give."

His breath clouded against the skin of his chest, and those delicate hands traveled all over him, making the fog in the Lithuanian's head thicken once more. He wanted to lean against the wall of the bath tub, but the gashes on his back wouldn't allow that. Raivis took note of this.

"Does it hurt?"

Fingers caressed the skin around the blemished area. Raivis let his legs wrap around his brother's waist, bringing them closer, making the room hotter.

"Oh _God_....Raivis...."

One hand wandered down to the front and grasped, squeezing them together. Toris's body jerked forward, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head, it was too much. Green eyes, hazed out of focus, managed to look at the Latvian, and the violet gaze that looked ta him lovingly made him shudder.

Ivan

Out of the blue, he felt Raivis shift his position so that he was standing on his knees, his chest eye level to Toris's head. He was reaching for something behind him, and all he could hear was a soft squish before the other hand was brought back into view. His palm was covered in the shampoo that Ivan had bought from his last trip.... Wait, no...

It it wrapped around him again, running up and down, coating him in the slick substance.

_Yes_

"R-Raivis! N,Nngh..."

"Ah... it's so wet here, but it might not be enough... the shampoo should help though."

Words were stuck in his throat, and before he could say anything to stop him, Raivis pushed the tip against his entrance. Immediately the arms around his neck tightened, and a soft cry escaped the Latvian.

"Mngh, i-it's... big...."

"Raivis, no-ah!"

Warmth enveloped him halfway, the walls around him tight and pulsating. Ragged breaths escaped him as he held onto his waist and pushed himself farther inside. How the boy knew what to do, that would remain unknown to him, but _god_ it felt so good. Raivis's soft cries only added to his arousal, pushing him to be a bit rough and plunge himself inside entirely.

"Ahh! Ha...ahn... T-Toris..."

The legs around Toris's waist tightened as Raivis let his head rest against his shoulder. Lips scorched the blonde's skin as hands gripped his hips, pushing him up and makng him fall back down onto the erection repeatedly. His body gave a violent jolt everytime it re-entered him, and his eyes rolled back as it blurred with stars. Heat was pooling and coiling in his lower stomach as his brother thrust into him, and the coils only grew tighter with each violent push.

"You're so hot inside.... ah, Rai...vis...."

The water splashed as the Lithuanian's movements grew faster and jerkier. The cries of pleasure escaping the youngest Baltic grew louder as well, filling the small room. The blonde's mind was thick and hazy, and he could only concentrate on the heat surging through his veins until he couldn't hold back. Something close to a scream and a moan came from little Lavia as he clamped down on Toris's cock and came, spilling his seed. Right at that moment, he heard Toris groan and felt something warm fill him. His body fell limp in the older Baltic's arms, who leaned against the side of the tub, body weak from both the whippings and sex. It took them a moment to recover from the orgasm and have the situation sink into reality.

"To, ris...?"

"Hm..?"

Raivis looked up and kissed him gingerly. "Do you feel better?" He asked. Toris kissed him back.

"Yes."

"Can we do this again?"

"....Of course."

How could he say no? Afterall, it was like having a smaller Ivan to be rough with.

---

I'm not too sure about this pairing, but it's better than Ivan/Toris, so I can't hate myself too much -Dodges sharp object- ...I guess you can hate me for this though -dodges a fork-

Excuse my typos and grammar

---


End file.
